Bloodlust
"Bloodlust" is the eleventh episode of the fourth season of the Murdoch Mysteries and the fiftieth episode of the series. It first aired on April 26 2011 (UK). Summary Detective Murdoch investigates the death of a young female student attending the residential boarding school, The Tepes School for Girls. Amy Goldham was found drowned in a fountain on the school grounds, covered with scratches and with a possible boot mark on the back of her nightgown. Upon searching her dormitory room, Amy’s diary is found, revealing she has an admirer. Dr. Ogden confirms that the young victim’s blood contains alcohol and opiates and that she had lost 3 pints of blood. In addition, there appears to be bite marks on her neck. Toronto or Transylvania? Constable Crabtree suggests that it is a vampire, a vile creature, a corpse which rises from the grave and drinks the blood of the living. This is in the new novel by Bram Stoker, Dracula, which claims that the vampire has a peculiar power over women. He is convinced they have a vampire on the loose. Murdoch looks for a more conventional explanation. Tepes student Arlene visits Murdoch at the Station House to tell him that her fellow student Laura is also seeing the man. Murdoch discovers Laura and another girl have punctures on their throats and speak of meeting the vampire in the Tepes family mausoleum. Perhaps it isn’t a vampire but someone pretending to be one? However that doesn’t stop the pestering press reporter Paddy Glynn of the Gazette from running with the vampire story. Meanwhile with all the talk of bloodlust and uninhibited romance, Murdoch and Dr. Ogden have difficulty maintaining their purely professional working partnership. Despite the incredulity of Inspector Brackenreid, George concocts a theory concerning the Tepes family and his theory about Vlad Ţepeş. After a second girl is attacked and the schoolgirl romance is scattered, a more ominous threat lurks at the school. Murdoch suspects the Tepes family history is a clue and a notorious Dr. Harwick is the key to solving the case. Character Revelations * Murdoch is proud of a rhyming couplet he wrote in praise of the family dog. It was a very well-behaved dog. * George mentions his Aunt Dahlia in the same sentences as somebody who saw a sasquatch (BigFoot). Continuity * William and Julia have a hard time keeping their attraction for one another in check. * Julia has a 'bodice ripper fantasy', perhaps the most amorous of all their fantasies and their last one (shown anyway). * Dr. Lucas Harwick will return in Season 7's Tour de Murdoch. Historical References * The school in the story is The Tepes School for Girls. Vlad Tepes (aka Vlad the Impaler) is often erroneously thought to be Bram Stoker's inspiration for the character of Dracula. * Abraham "Bram" Stoker (8 November 1847 – 20 April 1912) was an Irish author, best known for his 1897 Gothic novel, Dracula. During his lifetime, he was better known as personal assistant to actor Henry Irving and business manager of the Lyceum Theatre in London, which Irving owned. * Samuel Armstrong Lane was the first man to treat haemophilia with blood transfusions in the 1840s. Trivia Errors *The Everyman edition of "Dracula" shown multiple times is a modern edition. The original Dracula cover had an embossed cover. * In the views of the church, there is a post-Vatican II altar-table and not the traditional altar as used up to 1969. Cast Main Cast Yannick Bisson as William Murdoch Hélène Joy as Julia Ogden Thomas Craig as Thomas Brackenreid Jonny Harris as George Crabtree Recurring Cast Jonathan Watton as Dr. Darcy Garland Ephraim Ellis as Patrick "Paddy" Glynn Guest Cast Leah Pinsent as Mrs. Irvin Holly Deveaux as Arlene Dennet Scott Wentworth as Dr. Lucas Harwick Kyle Mac as Daniel Irvin Brittany Bristow as Laura MacFarlane Vivien Endicott Douglas as Olivia Cornell Sarah Gray as Amy Goldham Hannah Endicott-Douglas as Dorothy Cornell Uncredited Cast Gallery 411 Bloodlust 1a.JPG|Murdoch questions Headmaster Lane who found the body. 411 Bloodlust 1.JPG|"The secret lives of teenage girls." 411 Bloodlust 2.JPG|"She's been bled." 411 Brackenreid.JPG|Inspector Brackenreid is skeptical as always 411 Bloodlust 4.PNG|Working it out on the Blackboard|link=Blackboard 411 Paddy.JPG|Paddy sniffing around for news about the vampire 411 Bloodlust 3.JPG|"Everyone is reading Dracula, but me." 411 Bloodlust 4.JPG|"Vlad the Impaler! Noted vampire." 411 Bloodlust 5tiff.JPG|"But you only seem to care about the girls who get attacked. I feel like I'm left out." 411 Bloodlust 6.JPG|A young chap by the name of Daniel Irvin. Julia BloodLust.JPG|"Some women long for uninhibited romance, I've heard it said." 411 Bloodlust 7.JPG Bloodlust 8.PNG Category:Season Four Category:Season Error